(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer heat sink, and more particularly to a heat sink able to effectively cause air flow to enter the interior of a notebook computer and discharge heat energy from the interior of the notebook computer. The heat sink is provided with fan assemblies that can be assembled at a multitude of positions; moreover, the heat sink is applicable for use with different models of notebook computers, can be adjusted to different viewing angles and heights and enables forward and rearward displacement or left and right rotation on a worktop surface.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipation problems have for a long time been the most troublesome problem for electric appliances, especially with the more precision electronic products. Moreover, heat dissipation problems often obstruct development of electronic products.
Development of the technological era has brought about the endeavor for high efficiency in computer operation, particularly in notebook computers. Hence, CPU (central processing unit) operating speeds have also increased along with technological development. However, because a considerably large amount of heat energy is produced when the CPU is operating, thus, the higher the CPU speed, correspondingly, the larger the heat dissipation problem is. Hence, hindrance of the heat dissipation problem is the biggest stumbling block to development of the notebook computer.
Because the notebook computer endeavors to be small in size and light to facilitate carrying by the user, however, the smaller the notebook computer is, by contrast, improvement in the heat dissipation problem of the notebook computer becomes the all-important objective.
Currently there are two methods to effect a heat sink function for notebook computers on the general market, one being the use of an upward blow type fan, the other being the use of a downward extraction type fan.
The traditional method of the upward blow type fan is to fixedly secure a heat dissipation fan to a position on a base, which thus makes it impossible to arbitrarily change position thereof. Hence, such a method is only suitable for a few computer models, and is unable to effectively direct air into the interior of the notebook computer, and thus unable to provide an effective heat sink function for notebook computers.
The heat sink method of a downward extraction type fan primarily uses rotation of a fan to draw heat energy in the interior of a notebook computer toward the direction of a heat sink, and seemingly offers an effective heat dissipation method, but in actuality does not. Because a gap exists between the notebook computer and the heat sink, thus, when the fan is rotating, the fan largely only draws the air between the notebook computer and the heat sink, and is unable to completely extract hot air from the interior of the notebook computer. Accordingly, such a method is basically unable to achieve the effectiveness to realize comprehensive heat dissipation for the notebook computer.
Hence, in order to resolve the aforementioned problems between the heat sink and notebook computer, the inventor of the present invention has invented a notebook computer heat sink which primarily superposes, as far as possible, air inlets of a notebook computer with air outlets of a heat sink through a combination configuration of fan assemblies and a perforated plate. Accordingly, the air within the notebook computer can be effectively extracted when a fan in the interior of the heat sink is rotating, thereby improving heat dissipation efficiency.
In addition, the present invention enables freely adjusting the screen viewing angle and height of the notebook computer, thereby improving comfortability for the user.
Furthermore, the bottom surface of the base of notebook computer heat sinks on the current market are mostly fitted with a plurality of rubber pads, and although they enable ensuring that the base does not move during use of the computer, however, such means also greatly increases operating inconvenience for the user. When wanting to displace the position of the computer, the user must lift and move the computer together with the heat sink, which is time-consuming and wastes effort.
Accordingly, the notebook computer heat sink of the present invention uses disposition of rollers and a displacement control assembly to facilitate operational use by the user.